(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crankshaft-sprocket assembly, and in particular, to an apparatus and a method for assembling a crankshaft-sprocket.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a crankshaft-sprocket assembly 1, as shown in FIG. 1, is connected to a camshaft-sprocket assembly 5 by a timing belt 3, thereby accurately synchronizing operation timing of a valve 7.
In a type of conventional apparatus for assembling a crankshaft-sprocket a key on the crankshaft, sometimes called a woodruff key, issued to correctly align a timing mark of the sprocket to a predetermined line of a crankshaft. However, this conventional apparatus for assembling a crankshaft-sprocket may have a number of problems. For example, grooves necessary to accommodate the key can reduce durability of the crankshaft. Thus, a crack may be easily generated at a surrounding portion of a key groove as a result of repeated load due to driving of a vehicle.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.